


The Dark lord little treasure

by CerberusFlower



Series: Blood, Treasure and Birds [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sassy Darth Vowrawn, Sassy Kid, Sith Holocron, Slavery, Treasure Hunting, and she's a lil shit, the female sith inquisitor is 11, very annoyed Darth Marr
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerberusFlower/pseuds/CerberusFlower
Summary: Ce qui n'était que de la curiosité devient bien plus quand Darth Marr se retrouve au beau milieu de Bosthirda avec une jeune esclave sensible à la force à la recherche d'un des nombreux trésors de Tulak Hord.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salut, c'est sûrement pas le genre de fic que tu t'attendais à voir et pourtant la voila! Accroche toi bien car les balades en forêt, c'est long, plein de monstre et de drame familiale.

Bosthirda était une planète magnifique en cette période de l’année, mais aucun homme sensé n’irait s’y aventurer, car en plus de la jungle luxuriante et des immenses montagnes, il y régnait une atmosphère étouffante et obscur, la rendant presque inhabitable, sauf bien sûr pour les Sith. Dark Furys, qui fut accordé de ce titre depuis peu, possédait de nombreuses terres sur cette planète ainsi que bien d’autre Sith, il y a quelque jour ce n’était qu’une planète minière sans vraiment trop d’importance. Jusqu’à ce que les Service de Récupération Impérial traduisent une tablette vieille de plusieurs milliers d’année et en révèlent le contenu aux Sith du conseil noir. Un trésor dépassant leur entendement, résidait dans les forêts sombre et inhospitalière de Bosthirda, et seule le plus fort des Sith pouvait le trouver. Ce qui dans un sens concernait tout les Sith de l’Empire a l’égo surdimensionné. Mais le contenue de la tablette fut seulement révélé au conseil noir, qui se consultèrent quelques heures avant de prendre une décision. Bien sûr, chacun d’entre eux finirent par quitter leur siège et préparer leurs affaires pour débarquer sur Bosthirda et prouvé leur supériorité. Dark Marr figure de proue de l’Empire, lui, resta assis, accompagné de ce qu’il pouvait étrangement appeler un ami, Dark Vowrawn, mais seuls les idiots pouvaient compter des amis dans l’Empire, alors il était plus une figure de semi-confiance et de respect dans l’entourage du seigneur noir. Le Sith l’interpela quand il fut sûr qu’ils étaient bel et bien seul.

-Vous n’êtes pas intéressé, Dark Marr ?

-Cela me semble absurde et peu digne d’intérêt, ce n’est pas la première fois que tel chose nous est dite, seulement tous le monde semble s’y ruer comme des prédateurs à une fraiche carcasse. Cependant seigneur Vowrawn, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne vous lancez pas immédiatement dans les festivités.

-Je peux toujours attendre que l’un de ses idiots le trouve et lui piquer sous le nez, mais quelque soit ce trésor, je pense avoir vu déjà mieux, alors je n’y vois pas non plu beaucoup d’intérêt, seulement je connais Dark Furys, qui détient de nombreuses terres sur Bosthirda et il m’a assuré il y a plusieurs jours avoir trouvé un datacron provenant d’un temple enfoui dans la jungle.

-Alors c’est la curiosité plus que la gloire qui vous pousse à me demander de vous accompagner sur Bosthirda, n’est-ce pas ?

-Je l’avoue, cela fait bien quelques semaines que l’univers est calme, le traité a été signe, l’argent rentre dans nos caisses, rien ne se passe d’intéressant et j’ai bien vous trainer à chaque petite fête Sith du moment, vous m’avez l’air de vous ennuyer à mourir.

-Vous n’avez pas tort, aucun conflit ne perturbe la galaxie a part quelques duel de pouvoir entre Sith.

-De plus, le datacron qui fut retrouvé est intraduisible, et je connais vos nombreuses facilités avec le langage, alors peut-être qu’une petite expédition sur Bosthirda serait la bienvenue, non ?

Dark Marr soupira, Vowrawn ressemblait à un enfant avec un nouveau jouet, et même s’il refusait, le Sith viendrait l’embêter sans fin jusqu’à ce qu’il dise oui et Marr n’avait ni le temps ni la patience pour cela. Alors le lendemain, avec seulement son vaisseau et celui de Vowrawn ils débarquèrent sur Bosthirda. Ils furent rapidement accueillis par Dark Furys et la plupart de ses serviteurs et esclaves. En débarquant de sa navette, il admira un instant la grandeur de l’édifice de pierre et la richesse de sa décoration. Dark Furys se faisaient apparemment beaucoup d’argent avec ses prospections minières. Le Sith était un homme entre deux âges, visiblement corrompu par le côté obscur et arborant une mixité entre un Sith de sang pur et un humain. Sa peau était légèrement rouge et son visage étroit avec de chaque côté, deux petits appendices de peau anguleux. Son entourage était divers, allant d’homme et femme humaine à plusieurs aliens différents, mais une seule personne attira son attention, une femme forte et élégante avec un collier d’esclave autour du cou mais avec le regard vif d’une guerrière.

-Bienvenue Dark Marr, Dark Vowrawn sur Bosthirda, je suppose que vous êtes là comme tous les autres ?

-Oui et non, nous sommes là pour le datacron que tu as retrouvé et que tu n’arrives toujours pas à traduire.

-C’est bien mieux que ses squatteurs dans mon jardin alors, eh bien soyez les bienvenues.

Il leur fit une rapide visite des lieux puis fini par leur présenter le datacron, Dark Marr ne reconnut pas celui-ci, qui avait une forme spirale et qui brillait tantôt en blanc et tantôt en noir. Dark Furys leur expliqua longuement que seul un utilisateur de la force pouvait le tenir et l’activer mais qu’après quelque secondes une douleur insurmontable les prendrait par les tripes et les forcerait à lâcher l’objet. Plusieurs des chercheurs tentèrent l’expérience et le regrettèrent amèrement, Vowrawn préféra ne pas essayer, il aimait la bonne douleur comme il s’affectionnait à le dire. Marr cependant n’hésita pas un instant et utilisa le datacron et celui-ci s’irradia d’une lumière rouge, il ressentit une profonde douleur mais sa volonté étant plus forte il l’oublia pour se concentrer sur les mots qui apparurent dans son esprit. Ce n’était pas vraiment intraduisible, Marr était certain que les chercheurs étaient capables facilement de traduire ce qui était inscrit mais que la douleur était trop forte pour eux. Il reconnut des coordonnées immédiatement, ce qui n’aurait pas dû échapper aux chercheurs, si l’objet avait une volonté propre, il avait dû être considéré comme digne et sans explication pour ses paires quitta la forteresse de Dark Furys et disparu dans la jungle.

Dark Marr était un homme malin et astucieux, alors retrouvé les coordonnées qu’avait affiché le datacron était une partie de plaisir pour le seigneur Sith, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus qui le guida vers un étrange temple enfouis sous plusieurs tonnes de végétation. Le côté obscur était omniprésent sur cette planète et agissait de manière violente sur son environnement, il était donc normal que le Sith ressente la force tout autour de lui, ce qui n’était pas normal c’était cette étrange attraction qui le pressait vers les ruines, le faisant presque courir à travers la jungle. La force voulait qu’il entre dans ses ruines à tout pris et rapidement, alors il décida de ne pas la faire attendre en y pénétrant. Le périple s’avéra remplis de piège et de monstre hideux qui furent aisément réduis en charpies. Il arriva rapidement au milieu d’une salle baigné de lumière mais surtout face à un piédestal, vide. Il était impossible que quelqu’un soit arrivé avant lui, en plus des coordonnées il y avait un mode d’emploi expliquant comment retirer l’objet du piédestal. Mais il n’y avait rien face à Dark Marr, à part du vide. Il inspecta longuement la salle avant d’y pénétré totalement afin de vérifier de plus près l’absence d’artefact.

- _Halte mécréant !_ fit une voix venue de nulle part. _Que faite vous dans mon tombeau !_

Dark Marr ne ressentit pas la présence d’un fantôme de la force, mais semblait-il qu’il était bel et bien en présence du propriétaire des lieux. Etait-ce seulement un tombeau ?

-Je suis ici pour l’artefact, mais semble t-il que quelqu’un m’ai devancé, qui était-ce ? ordonna t-il plus que de demander.

- _Quelqu’un de très puissant et d’intelligent bien sûr ! Sa grande sagacité l’a mené ici et cette personne m’a beaucoup impressionné alors je lui ai offert ce que je gardais précieusement._

-Cela ne répond qu’a une partie de ma question spectre, montrez-vous !

- _Comment ose-tu me demander à moi, le grand…seigneur des Sith de me montrer à toi ! Ce qui te reste d’yeux pourrait fondre…et_ Atchoum !

C’était une certitude, les fantômes n’éternuaient pas. Dark Marr inspecta alors le seul endroit qu’il n’avait pas pris la peine de regarder, le plafond et y vit quelque chose d’extrêmement étrange accroché par plusieurs lames, par les lambeaux. Une petite fille, d’à peine 10 ou 12 ans, tenant un globe entre ses mains et portant le collier familier des esclaves.

-Eh….salut ! Ah ah, c’est embarrassant, habituellement la technique du vieux fantôme grincheux marche mais…j’ai jamais été accroché à un plafond avant faut dire ! 

-Que fait tu la petite ? fit le seigneur Sith, trop surpris pour être en colère.

-Je me baladais et par pur hasard bien sûr, je suis tombé sur ce temple et le globe m’a atterris dans les mains, comme par magie par contre je me suis pris le dernier piège et voilà, accroché au plafond, ah ah ! C’est marrant hein. Répondit la jeune fille, en riant nerveusement.

-Donne moi ce que tu as entre les mains. Ordonna t-il.

-Non. Fit-elle immédiatement avant de reprendre. Enfin, non parce que j’aimerai bien descendre, je peux vous donner ce que j’ai entre les mains et descendre de là, hein.

-…. Dark Marr prit le temps de l’observer avant de finalement prendre la décision de retirer les lames qui l’emprisonnaient, par pur réflexes et seulement pour l’artefact qu’elle tenait solidement entre ses mains, la rattrapa solidement entre ses bras. Il remarqua alors ses grands yeux jaune malicieux et sa peau pâle ainsi que sa longue chevelure noire, il la déposa abruptement au sol et lui arracha presque l’artefact des mains.

-Merci oh excellence pour votre immense bonté, fit-elle en souriant de toute ses dents. Mais je crains devoir vous quitter, mon humble devoir d’esclave m’appelle, je vais retourner me plaindre de mes soucis et nettoyer le sol de mon maitre. Elle tenta de s’enfuir mais Dark Marr l’attrapa par le col, la faisant décoller de plusieurs centimètres du sol.

-Comment es-tu arrivé ici, petite, la vérité cette fois.

-Je vous l’ai dit, par pur hasard et je-

Ils furent interrompus par un bruit sourd qui fit trembler les murs du temple, un gigantesque monstre fait d’écaille et de mousse, débarqua en hurlant. Marr relâcha sa prise sur l’enfant pour attraper son sabre laser et celle-ci en profita pour prendre la tangente. Il la rattraperait de toute manière.

 

+++

 

Tuer l’immense monstre lui prit plus de temps qu’il ne le crut et l’enfant avait surement eu le temps de disparaitre dans la forêt, laissant le Sith avec de nombreuse question. Comment était-elle arrivé là ? Comment avait-elle réussi à ne déclencher aucun piège ? Comment avait-elle réussi à prendre l’artefact ? Après le chaos de la situation dans lequel il c’était trouvé il prit le temps d’inspecter le globe et remarqua que celui-ci s’ouvrait en appuyant sur un petit bouton sur l’un de ses côtés.

Bien sûr, il était vide. Il détruisit le globe à la force de ses mains, bien décidé à retrouver l’enfant et à la faire parler. Plus poussé par une indéniable curiosité que par la colère, il quitta le temple imprimant l’image de la petite fille dans sa mémoire. Un coup pareil ne s’oubliait pas.


	2. Chapitre 2

Personne n’osa s’approcher du Sith quand il débarqua dans la forteresse de Dark Furys, plusieurs heures dans la jungle donnaient le temps de réfléchir et rapidement il fit le lien. La jeune esclave qu’il avait vu au côté de Dark Furys ressemblait à s’y méprendre à l’enfant qu’il avait croisé et qui lui avait volé l’artefact. Les serviteurs et les esclaves de ce Sith devait avoir été choisis précieusement pour la simple raison que le côté obscur était oppressant sur cette planète et seul peu de non-utilisateur de la force était capable de ne pas devenir fou, il arrivait donc parfois que les serviteurs et les esclaves étaient exécutes ou renvoyé sur Dromund Kass. Il était donc très anormal de voir une enfant sur cette planète, n’arborant aucune trace du côté obscur de plus. Elle était probablement née ici, ce qui était incroyable dans un sens, le côté obscur corrompait bien trop facilement les femmes enceintes et s’il elle n’était pas des Sith, les enfants étaient mort-nés ou corrompus et malformé. A part de grand yeux jaune, significatif du côté obscur ou d’un lien de parenté avec un Sith de Sang Pur, elle n’avait rien d’étrange. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bien plus bizarre, comment avait-elle pu se trouver par hasard dans ce temple et surtout à prendre le globe du piédestal ? Il débarqua en grande pompe dans le bureau de Dark Furys, le Sith était assis à côté de Vowrawn discutant de quelque chose qui n’avait aucun intérêt aux yeux de Dark Marr, il devait savoir pour la fille, elle était forcément l’une de ses esclaves. 

-Cela fait un moment que vous êtes partis Seigneur, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Dark Furys 

-Possédez-vous une esclave, une enfant entre 10 et 12 ans, cheveux noir, peau pâle et yeux jaune ? 

Le visage de leur hôte pris une terrible grimace, entre colère et agacement, il s’agissait donc bien de l’une de ses esclaves. 

-Oui, elle s’appelle K’hyra, elle a 11 ans, il est difficile de la manquer, elle est là seule esclave de cet âge que je possède, qu’a-t-elle fait ?

-Vous êtes conscient qu’elle est une utilisatrice de la force, n’est-ce pas ? C’est un crime de cacher quelqu’un de sensible. 

-Non, je ne le savais pas, je ne passe pas mon temps avec mes esclaves, je l’enverrai à l’académie sur Korriban dans ce cas, mais vous n’avez pas répondu à ma question, qu’a-t-elle fait ? Marr n’arrivait pas à savoir s’il mentait vu sa réaction mais fit semblant de ne pas se douter d’un mensonge. 

-Elle était coincé dans le temple et c’est enfui, avec l’artefact, si je m’abuse, qu’elle détient toujours. 

Furys fronça les sourcils et soupira, Marr s’attendait à de la colère pas à de l’exaspération, ce n’était peut-être pas la première fois qu’elle faisait des bêtises, mais alors pourquoi la garder ici ?   
-Je vais appeler sa mère, nous serons fixés. 

Un des serviteurs proscrit sur l’un des coins de la salle se rua vers son maitre et disparu de la salle, le dos plié et le visage pâle. Bientôt il serait renvoyé sur Dromund Kass vu son état. Vowrawn voulut questionner son « ami » mais ils furent interrompus par l’esclave que Marr reconnu aussitôt comme celle qui ressemblait beaucoup à l’enfant et qui faisait partie du comité d’accueil. C’était une femme entre deux âges, aux longs cheveux noirs, certaines mèches de ses cheveux étaient grisonnantes, mais sa constitution solide indiqua à Marr qu’il avait eu raison de la voir comme une guerrière, car ses muscles étaient bien développés mais pas pour les travaux manuels, elle arborait quelques cicatrices et quatre piercings sur l’arrête de son nez. Cette femme avant de finir esclave était probablement une mandalorienne.   
-Que puis-je faire pour vous excellence ? demanda t-elle d’une voix grave et étonnamment imposante. 

-Ta fille, ou est-elle ? répliqua froidement Furys. 

-Je ne sais pas, elle a disparu il y a 3 jours quand vous lui avez confisqué…elle hésita avant de reprendre, un air étrange sur le visage, le datacron. 

Cela expliquait beaucoup de chose, mais cela voulait aussi dire que sa maitrise de la force et de la douleur était impressionnante pour un si jeune âge. Vowrawn intervint avant que Marr puisse exprimer son mécontentement, il aurait été très utile de savoir ça avant de se lancer dans cette expédition. 

-Je croyais que vous l’aviez trouvé vous-même, Dark Furys, cela aurait été utile de nous dire que la fille l’avait trouvé, mais cela m’étonne je ne crois pas qu’on apprenne aux esclaves à lire, remarqua Vowrawn en fusillant du regard le Sith qui prit l’expression même de l’innocence. Autant leur cracher au visage. 

-Ni comprendre des coordonnées. Esclave, était-tu au courant que ta fille était sensible à la force ? demanda Marr en se tournant vers elle. 

-Oui, mais-

-Très bien, interrompit Dark Furys, dans ce cas je m’occuperai de ta punition, si tu as une petite idée ou elle pourrait être, je t’ordonne de nous le dire. 

-Je ne sais pas, excellence. Répliqua t-elle, sans même fléchir. 

Vowrawn soupira et se caressa les tempes, regrettant que sa curiosité les ait menés dans un tel pétrin, Marr lui inspecta son hôte qui leur cachait visiblement quelque chose, mais sans preuve il n’allait certainement pas agir. S’il en trouvait cependant, le Sith regretterait amèrement sa décision de les prendre pour des idiots. 

-Nous devons la trouver au plus vite, cette enfant possède sûrement ce que la plupart des Sith qui « squatte votre jardin » recherche. Elle est donc sûrement en grand danger. Constata Dark Vowrawn et l’évidence sembla mettre mal à l’aise la jeune femme ainsi que Dark Furys, même s’il tenta de le cacher. 

Celui-ci commanda à ses hommes et ses serviteurs de la retrouver au plus vite et quitta ses hôtes avec hâtes sans même s’excuser pour punir la mère de l’enfant, laissant Vowrawn et Marr seul dans son bureau. Le Sith de sang pur esquissa un sourire avant de demander à son « ami ». 

-Vous vous êtes fait voler un artefact Sith par une enfant ? fit-il en retenant un ricanement, ayant apparemment été le seul à comprendre ce que sous-entendait le Sith, si quelqu’un d’autre l’avait compris ainsi aussi, ils n’avaient rien dit. 

-Elle est douée, elle m’a l’air d’avoir beaucoup de potentiel pour un si jeune âge, je l’ai sous-estimé. 

-Je vois ça. Je ne me moque pas, je suis juste surpris. Si elle est aussi douée que vous le dite, je ne m’inquiète pas pour elle. Fit remarquer Vowrawn en cachant son amusement sachant qu’il était grandement probable que Marr soit en train de le fusiller méchamment du regard sous son masque, mais qui donc pouvait savoir ce qui pouvait se passer sous cette épaisse armure.   
Le communicateur de Vowrawn interrompit le silence dérangeant que leur avait imposé Marr, il avait certes l’habitude de ses longs silence gênant mais jamais dans ses circonstances, alors il se gratta nerveusement la gorge avant de répondre. Un homme d’une vingtaine d’années apparut, qu’il reconnut tout de suite. Le petit favori de Vowrawn dont il n’arrêtait jamais de parler, le fils de Dark Tury, He’l. Bien sûr, Marr lui-même trouvait le jeune homme prometteur et Vowrawn, disons qu’il appréciait son physique plus que ses talents. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le blâmer cependant, car il possédait une beauté très dérangeante, obnubilant presque, un charme qui avait distrait bien trop de ses adversaires et que Vowrawn semblait modeler à ses envies. Ce que Marr désapprouvait, bien que cela pouvait libérer le garçon du joug toxique de son père, il avait assez d’un seul Dark Vowrawn. 

-J’ai trouvé quelque chose qui risque de beaucoup vous intéressez, seigneur. J’ai trouvé une petite fille au nord de votre position, prêt d’une cascade, avec un artefact Sith. 

-Pourquoi n’as-tu pas appelé ton père plutôt ? 

-Je sais ce qu’il fait aux enfants, ce que vous ne fait pas d’ailleurs, j’ai trouvé préférable de vous prévenir en premier. Je vais aller la voir, rejoignez-moi à ces coordonnées, j’attendrai avec elle.   
Puis il mit fin à la communication. 

 

Quand ils arrivèrent, l’enfant, K’hyra était en train de parler, disons papoter avec le fils de Dark Tury comme si de rien n’était et celui-ci semblait l’écouter attentivement, en souriant. Elle ne les vit pas arrivé et continua de parler avec une étrange candeur. 

-Et c’est comme ça qu’on trouve des racines de Tuliska sur Bosthirda. Sembla t-elle conclure en remuant la tête de haut en bas. 

-Intéressant, je prends note, je prends note. Répondit-il en caressant affectueusement la tête de l’enfant, la décoiffant quelque peu. En réponse elle se mit à ricaner mais son amusement s’effaça rapidement quand elle vit Dark Marr, elle blêmit et tenta de se cacher derrière le jeune homme. 

-Oh vous lui faite peur excellence. Se moqua He’l en souriant. 

-C’est sûrement sa culpabilité qu’il lui fait peur. Répliqua Dark Marr en articulant le mot culpabilité. 

-De ce que j’ai compris, vous l’avez croisé dans la jungle et elle vous a…disons arnaqué. Elle n’est pas désolée, cependant, mais j’ai réussi à la convaincre de me donner l’artefact Sith, seulement il y a un petit problème.

-Vous ne pouvez pas le toucher ! fit-elle cacher derrière le jeune Sith en tirant la langue en provocation. 

-Comment ça ? demanda Vowrawn. 

-L’artefact semble avoir un système de reconnaissance digitale, j’ai tenté de l’attraper mais l’objet me traverse les mains. Il semble aussi avoir un système de reconnaissance de signe vitaux, je déconseille donc de lui couper les mains. 

-Tu es en train de me dire que quoi que ce soit cette artéfact, seul l’enfant peut le tenir ? répliqua Vowrawn en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui seigneur. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème en réalité, de ce qu’elle m’a expliqué c’est un artéfact du premier Empire Sith, surement de Tulak Hord, c’est une sorte de boussole qui réagit à la Force. Menant sans doute à l’un de ses nombreux trésors cachés. Il suffit de la suivre pour le trouver. Oh oui, forcément je dois ajouter que la petite est sensible à la force, mais je crois que vous le saviez déjà vu la mine que vous me faite seigneur Vowrawn. 

-Effectivement, nous le savions déjà. As-tu appelé qui que ce soit d’autre ? questionna Marr en surveillant son environnement. 

-Non, excellence. Une fois encore, je vous fais confiance pour l’enfant. Etant père moi-même, j’avoue avoir beaucoup de mal à les voir souffrir. Fit-il avec un sourire qui fit frémir les deux seigneurs Sith, leur rappelant qu’il était aussi charmant que dangereux et apparemment paternel. Un sentiment bien étranger aux deux seigneurs du conseil noir. Ce qui était sûr, c’est qu’il n’avait pris ce trait d’aucun de ses deux parents. 

-Je comprend He’l, ne t’inquiète pas nous ne lui feront pas de mal. Tenta de rassurer Vowrawn mais fut tout de suite confronté au regard quelque peu inquiétant du Sith, qui sembla longuement les jugés, avant de reprendre une expression joviale. 

-Très bien ! Tu les as entendus, tu peux arrêter de te cacher derrière moi, ils ne te feront pas de mal, je ne peux rien te promettre pour les autres Sith cependant, mais ça tu le sais déjà. 

-Oui…merci He’l. répondit-elle timidement.

-De rien petite.   
Il lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et l’enfant quitta sa jambe. Marr vit K’hyra se rapprocher prudemment d’eux, les scrutant et les jugeant du regard comme l’avait fait précédemment He’l. Calculant son approche et inspectant son environnement au cas ou cela ne se passerait pas très bien. Elle avait une vivacité dans son regard, bien loin de celle que devrait posséder une fille de son âge. C’était une certitude, plus vieille elle serait sûrement très utile à l’Empire, si l’académie des Sith ne la tue pas. Ce qui serait un énorme gâchis. 

-Vous êtes Dark Marr et Dark Vowrawn, c’est ça ? Le maitre parle de vous parfois et c’est rarement flatteur, pas que ce soit mon problème bien sûr. Je m’appelle K’hyra, mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà, et non je ne suis pas désolé de vous avoir trompé dans le temple, vous m’avez aidé, mais pour ma défense vous m’avez demandé le globe ce que je vous ai donné, donc ce n’est pas vraiment ma faute. Se justifia t-elle sans une seule fois baisser la tête et même montrer de la peur.  
Pour une enfant de 11 ans, elle avait une manière étrangement mature de leur parler. Vowrawn fut un peu pris de court, il avait l’habitude de voir les esclaves baisser l’échine et se confondre en excuse et en gémissement de peur. Un peu comme les serviteurs, seulement ils étaient payés. Mais l’enfant faisait preuve d’une fermeté déconcertante, qu’il aurait surement punis par un éclair de force si He’l ne creusait pas des trous dans sa tête avec ses yeux. Marr lui ne punissait pas sa confiance, car c’était bien quelque chose dont elle aurait besoin plus tard pour se faire une place chez les Sith, après tout, elle n’était plus une esclave au moment même où son statut d’utilisatrice de la force fut révélé. Il ne convenait plus de lui parler comme à une esclave. 

-Je m’en rappellerai, petite, cependant il me semble que j’ai besoin de toi pour trouver ce trésor dont tu lui as parlé. 

-Le trésor ne m’intéresse pas vraiment, a moins que ce soit un trésor de connaissance, alors je…veux bien vous aider, vu que vous le demandez si gentiment. Je sais, je sais, je suis indispensable. A une condition seulement ! Ne dite pas au maitre que je maitrise la Force…les supplia t-elle. 

-Ton maitre est déjà au courant, petite. Il n’est d’ailleurs plus ton maitre, ton avenir appartient à l’Empire désormais, tu es libre. Répondit Marr. K’hyra blêmit et commença à nerveusement jouer avec l’artéfact. C’était un objet quadrangulaire noir et sur chaque coin apparaissait des inscriptions que Marr ne reconnaissait pas. 

-Maman… Maman était là quand le maitre a appris pour…moi ?

-Oui. 

-…Kriff. Je dois aller voir si elle va bien. 

Marr l’arrêta net dans son pas, s’imposant de sa grandeur face à l’enfant qui pourtant ne fléchis pas. 

-Tu n’as plus à t’inquiéter du sort de ta mère, conduis-moi au trésor de Tulak Hord. Ordonna t-il 

-J’irai ou vous voulez, quand je serai sûr qu’elle va bien. Fit-elle avec force. 

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Excellence, je peux m’occuper de ça. Intervint He’l en sortant son communicateur. Après quelque seconde de flottement, Dark Furys lui-même répondit à l’appel du jeune Sith. Mon oncle, quel plaisir de vous voir. 

-He’l. Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ?!

-J’ai ici, K’hyra qui refuse de bouger tant qu’elle n’est pas certaine que Sibyl, sa mère soit en vie. Alors ?

-Elle est en vie, dit à la gamine de rentrer, il faut que je m’occupe de son cas. 

-Dark Marr et Dark Vowrawn ont besoin d’elle, elle ne risque donc pas de rentrer avant un moment. Soyez donc gentil d’ici là.

Dark Furys grogna et raccrocha immédiatement, laissant son neveu avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Marr se demanda un instant quand ce type s’arrêtait de sourire et surtout qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien le faire s’arrêter de sourire. 

-Elle est en vie…alors je vous aide excellence. Fit la très jeune fille en fixant le sol avec détermination. 

-Bien. Vowrawn, Luciofel restez ici, faite en sortes que les autres Sith ne se doutent pas que l’on a une piste, surveillez sa mère et surtout Dark Furys, je n’aime pas qu’on me cache des choses.   
Vowrawn approuva silencieusement et He’l fit de même, il attacha ses longs cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval avant de repartir vers la forteresse. Le Sith de sang pur observa un instant le drôle de duo que Marr et l’enfant formait et, en retenant une dernière moquerie, suivi le jeune homme. 

K’hyra lui lança un dernier regard avant de porter l’artéfact devant son visage, l’illuminant par la Force, il se souleva de quelques centimètres et tourna sur lui-même avant de pointer vers le nord. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers cette direction, Dark Marr au talon. 

-Je sens que ça va être palpitant tout ça. Lança t-elle doucement. Tant de fun pour moi, quel honneur.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une conversation, une chanson et une révélation.

Un silence pesant, asphyxiant c’était installé depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, alors que le duo atypique traversait la jungle épaisse. Marr appréciait le silence, ce qui n’était pas du tout le cas de K’hyra qui semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais par peur de déranger se taisait. Ouvrant bêtement la bouche et la refermant rapidement après. Marr avait des questions qui demandait des réponses, certes, mais il n’avait pas l’intention de les poser avant un bon moment, il préférait apprécier la paix obscure que lui offrait l’épaisse jungle de Bosthirda. Mais au bout de 4h de marche, il remarqua plusieurs choses. Aucun animal sauvage ne les avait attaqués ce qui était étrange car la jungle était remplie de nombreux prédateurs, ensuite malgré qu’elle soit pied nu, l’enfant ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue, de faim ou même de soif. A un si jeune âge, il était inhabituel de se nourrir de la Force avec tant d’aise. Pour certain, c’était même impossible, pourtant Marr pouvait le sentir, le côté obscur baignant tout autour d’eux et surtout autour de l’enfant. Le silence pouvait attendre, il avait des questions à poser.

  
-Depuis quand est-ce que tu utilises la force petite. Demanda t-il, brisant le silence qui c’était installé depuis un moment depuis, surprenant légèrement K’hyra.

  
-D…d’après ma mère, bien avant ma naissance. Parfois quand j’étais encore dans son ventre, je faisais voler des objets autour d’elle, une fois elle a failli faire une chute mortelle mais elle a lévité au lieu de tomber, eh, elle m’appelle sa petite héroïne à cause de ça.

-Pourquoi n’avoir rien dit à ton maître, c’est un crime de cacher un être sensible à la force.

  
-Le maître sait pour moi. Il a toujours su pour moi. Mais en toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas pourquoi il n’a rien dit à personne.

  
-Étrange, maintenant dit moi, je suis sûr que l’on n’apprend pas aux esclaves à lire, alors comment à tu retrouver le temple ?

  
-Euh…elle hésita un moment et se retourna sans s’arrêter de marcher cependant. J’ai appris avec…le datacron.

  
-Le ou les datacrons petite.

  
-D’accord, les datacrons, il y en a plein sur cette planète et j’ai toujours su comment les trouver. J’ai appris à lire et à écrire grâce a une tablette que j’ai retrouvé dans un temple du premier empire Sith qui était écrite en un très vieux langage dont j’connais pas le nom, mais c’était un abécédaire afin d’apprendre au…esclave à lire des instructions, j’ai trouvé ça ironique. Enfin, ce qui est le plus ironique c’est que je sais écrire et parler en 3 langues mortes mais que je suis incapable d’écrire en basic. Répondit-elle en ricanant, au moins l’enfant avait le sens de l’autodérision.

-Je suppose que tu les as gardés pour toi ? devina t-il.

  
-Oui…jusqu’à ce que je le maître trouve l’une de mes cachettes secrète avec le datacron que je venais de trouver. Il m’a crié dessus pendant une heure au moins, il a frappé maman comme d’habitude et puis vous êtes venu.

  
-Pourquoi ta mère et pas toi ?

  
-Je sais pas, il a peut-être un bizarre sens moral derrière ce visage hideux ! fit-elle en grognant.

  
Puis le silence s’installa à nouveau, mettant finalement les deux individus mal à l’aise et cela faisait très longtemps que Marr n’avait pas ressenti ça ou même quoi que ce soit comme sentiment pareil.

  
-Tu parles de manière étrange pour une enfant de onze ans.

  
-Si je parle comme une enfant, les adultes ne m’écoute pas et si je parle comme une esclave c’est encore pire. De toute façon, c’est pas comme si j’avais le temps d’être une enfant. Je suis sûr que quand vous étiez enfant, on vous laissait jouer et vous amusez et…parlez ! Moi, je nettoie le sol depuis que je sais marcher…

  
-Non.

  
K’hyra s’arrêta, essayant de deviner une expression sur le visage masqué du Sith.  
-Vraiment ? demanda t-elle avec de grands yeux.

  
-Oui.

-Hum…voyant bien que le Sith ne lui dirait rien de plus, elle lui sourit, se retourna et se remit à marcher.

  
-Comment vous avez fait pour lire le datacron ? questionna l’enfant.

  
-Le Crucitorn.

  
-C’est quoi exactement ?

-Une technique qui permet de séparer l’esprit d’un individu des sensations de son corps.

  
-Oh…c’est que j’ai fait pour le lire aussi, au début il m’a fait super mal, mais eh, je sais m’adapter. Fit-elle fièrement.

  
Ce fut à Marr de s’arrêter.  
-Tu as réussi à maitriser le Crucitorn ?

  
-C’est…pas bien ?

  
-Non. Improbable. Tu va devoir me montrer ce que tu sais faire, petite.

Aucuns autres mots ne furent échangés entre eux, jusqu’à ce que la nuit tombe. Plus par curiosité que par soucis de santé, Marr lui demanda de s’arrêter et d’allumer un feu, elle voulut protester mais finit par agir tout de même, elle rassembla rapidement un tas de bois qu’elle alluma en utilisant la convection, encore une chose que la petite savait faire.  
-C’est fait excellence.

  
-Assis toi. Ordonna t-il, l’enfant fit la moue mais s’approcha d’une pierre qu’elle fit rouler prêt du feu et se posa dessus, en tailleurs.

  
-Fait.

  
Marr se plaça en face d’elle, en tailleur lui aussi et inspecta l’enfant. Se nourrir de la Force était une chose, maîtriser le Crucitorn et la convection en était une autre. Ce que certains maîtrisait en plusieurs années avec de l’aide, l’enfant l’avait fait seul. Quelque chose était certain, K’hyra vivait en symbiose avec la Force, il l’avait ressenti plusieurs fois, parfois quand ils marchaient, elle semblait disparaître et se fondait dans le côté obscur, son existence n’étant attesté que parce que Marr pouvait encore la voir. Elle ne semblait pas le réaliser, mais elle possédait un vrai talent surnaturel. Mais cela ne donnait a Marr que plus de question à lui poser.

  
-Tu ne te plains d’avoir faim, ni d’avoir soif, pourquoi ? demanda le Sith, bien qu’il connût déjà la réponse, il voulait savoir à qu’elle point l’enfant ne se rendait pas compte de ses actions.

  
-Quand je pars longtemps dans la jungle ou dans les montagnes vers la capitale, j’oublie un peu…mes besoins. Alors j’ai rarement soif ou faim, par contre j’ai toujours besoin de dormir. Quand je rentre à la maison, je me remets à manger normalement, comme si de rien n’était.

  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars si longtemps ?

  
-Je…non c’est bizarre.

  
-Répond moi. Ordonna t-il d’une voix forte, prenant l’enfant de court.

  
-Très bien, très bien ! Je…j’écoute…la force je suppose. Parfois elle m’appelle, je la suis et je trouve un holocron ou un datacron, un temple, un vieux machin dans la montagne. N’importe quoi, et puis je rentrer à la maison. Personne ne fait attention à moi alors c’est facile de disparaître quelques jours, ni maman ni Euphoria ne s’inquiète, elles savent que je finis toujours par rentrer.

  
-Euphoria ? Tu as une sœur ?

  
-Oui une grande-sœur de 4 ans mon aînée.

  
-Elle aussi est sensible à la force ?

  
L’enfant se tut, fixant le Sith du regard, avec une expression qu’il ne saurait vraiment interpréter, il y avait de la méfiance dans ses yeux certes, mais il y avait tellement plus.

  
-Oui, pas comme moi, mais oui. Avoua t-elle en recommençant à fixer le sol.

  
-Que sait-tu des Sith, petite.

  
-A part mon maître et le frère de mon maître, je ne connais pas beaucoup de Sith, enfin de notre époque je veux dire. Je connais l’histoire de Tulak Hord, les récits d’Ajunta Pall, et les défaites de Naga Sadow, mais rien des Sith de cette Empire, alors je suppose que leur rôle de nos jours est de crier, de tuer les esclaves qui leur passe sous le nez, détruire ce qu’il leur chante et faire ce qu’il leur chante, faire comme s’ils étaient les plus fort, les plus grands, manger, boire et se plaindre.

  
Ce constat fit soupirer Marr, l’enfant malheureusement n’avait pas tort, beaucoup de Sith étaient comme ça et se comportement le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Il y avait une grande fierté à être un Sith, une fierté qu’il fallait respecter. Le seigneur aurait préféré entendre moins de mépris dans sa voix, mais c’était quelque chose qu’il pouvait rectifier.

-Je ne m’attend pas à ce que t’on maître tes appris le code Sith mais-

  
-Oh mais je connais le code Sith, je le connais qu’en Sith cependant. Ça s’appelle le Quotsisaajak. fit l'enfant soudainement très enthousiaste.

  
-Qotsisajak, rectifia t-il.

  
-C’est pas ce que j’ai dit ?

  
-Non, mais cela ne m’étonne pas que tu aies une prononciation horrible du Sith si tu n’as fait que le lire.

  
-Eh…K’hyra se mit à rougir et commença à jouer avec ses pouces, visiblement embarrassé. Vous…vous pouvez m’apprendre ?

  
-A parler Sith correctement ?

  
-Oui…s’il vous plait.

  
C’était bien la première fois qu’elle était si polie, il avait bien envie de refuser cependant, quelque chose lui disait que comme Vowrawn, l’enfant n’arrêterait pas de l’embêter avec ça. Dark Marr n’avait pas la patience nécessaire pour résister à une enfant agaçante. Il lui apprit donc à bien prononcer le Code Sith et avec un minimum d’effort la jeune fille maitrisa l’intonation et la fluidité de la langue. Si tous ses apprentis avaient été aussi talentueux, il n’aurait pas eu à prendre autant de temps à les former.

  
- _Nwûl tash. Dzwol shâsotkun. Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk. Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan. Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha. Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak. Wonoksh Qyâsik nun._ récita t-elle parfaitement.

-Bien, je vois que ce n’était pas difficile.

  
-Ou vous êtes un très bon professeur… !

  
-Les compliments ne te mèneront à rien, petite.

  
\- …j’aurai essayé. Lança t-elle en soulevant les épaules.

  
-Que sait tu d’autre des Sith ?

  
-L’opéra. Lança t-elle distraitement.

  
-L’opéra ?

  
-Oui vous savez, les gens qui chantent là, les explosions, les drames, les costumes.

  
-Je sais ce qu’est l’opéra, petite, mais cela que peu de rapport avec les Sith

-Ça s’appelle l’Opéra Sith pourtant, il n’y aucun rapport entre les deux ? Cela concerne la langue alors ?

  
-Non, c’est un aspect culturel de l’Empire. Rien d’autre.

  
-Comme ses affreuses épaulettes immenses ?

  
-Ce sont des éléments d’armure, petite.

  
-C’est pour faire viril c’est ça ? Parce que le maître porte ce genre de chose et je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas crever un œil a quelqu’un avec ses machins, ou s’envoler.

  
-Des éléments culturel d’armure, petite. Répéta Marr en articulant les mots, même si, lui aussi trouvait cela ridicule et certainement pas très pratique, seulement il n’allait pas le dire, il avait une image a respecté, une image que l’enfant semblait vraiment vouloir abîmer.

  
-Oui, oui, bon, en tout cas je connais l’opéra Sith, j’avais un Holocron que ma sœur m’a chipé, qui contenait des tas de chansons ! Vous en connaissez ?

  
-Cela ne m’a jamais intéressé, bien que Dark Vowrawn m’ai…invité parfois. Répondit le Sith, mais par invité il voulait dire emmené distraitement vers l’opéra et le forçant à rester parce qu’il devait être vu par le peuple, cela leur « remontait le morale » apparemment. L’empereur c’étant effacé de plus en plus de la vie de son Empire, Marr l’avait remplacé et était devenu l’une de ses figures de proue. Il appréciait les parades victorieuses ou tout le monde l’acclamait, les discours et les grands événements, mais certainement pas les mondanités. Vowrawn adorait les mondanités.

  
-Je peux vous en chanter une si vous voulez, ma maman dit que je chante très bien ! fit-elle fièrement.

  
Le Sith n’en avait absolument pas envie, sa mère n’allait certainement pas lui dire qu’elle chantait mal, mais quelque chose d’étrange, comme une impression, lui donnait envie d’accepter. Il la fit taire et se prépara à méditer, profitant du peu de paix qu’il avait.

  
-Non. Repose-toi.

  
-Vous me blessez seigneur, c’est pas grave, je chanterai pour moi-même dans ce cas, comme d’habitude. K’hyra fit la moue et se retourna, faisant dos au Sith.

  
Dark Marr l’ignora et se concentra sur sa méditation, visualisant le côté obscur autour de lui, il devint aveugle, sourd et muet pendant de longue minute quand une vibration dans la Force le sortis immédiatement de sa stase. Une vibration qui lui traversa les os, fit bouillir son sang, sa vue revint, puis le son, et il l’entendit chanter et la force avec elle, dans une union interdite ou l’obscurité disparu tout d’un coup, ne laissant que la Force.

“These tears we cry  
Are falling rain  
For all the lies you told us  
The hurt, the blame  
And we will weep to be so alone  
We are lost, we can never go home  
So in the end  
I'll be what I will be  
No loyal friend  
Was ever there for me  
Now we say goodbye  
We say you didn't try"

Comme dans une transe, il se leva, s’approchant comme un papillon à une flamme, attiré par cette myriade de sentiment qui depuis longtemps avait disparu.

"These tears you cry  
Have come too late  
Take back the lies  
The hurt, the blame  
And you will weep  
When you face the end alone  
You are lost, you can never go home"

Quel était cette paix qui l’envahissait, le submergeait, le caressant et l’étouffant en même temps. Les animaux qui n’attaquent pas, le talent, l’aisance avec laquelle elle utilisait la Force, le chant résonnant avec la Force. Ce que des années d’alchimie et de sorcellerie Sith avait tenté de reproduire depuis des années. La voix.  
K’hyra était La Voix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui ont reconnus oui c'est bien la Chanson de Gollum que chante K'hyra; Oui je mélange mes deux univers préférés parfois!


	4. Chapitre 4

C’était un mythe, une légende que partageait les Siths et les Jedis, qui de nos jours se murmurait seulement, connu par peu, oublié de beaucoup. Mais c’était quelque chose que le Seigneur Sith n’avait jamais oublié, il savait qu’un jour il apparaîtrait une Voix, qui a sa naissance ne ferait qu’un avec la Force, mais ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à une bénédiction était en vérité la pire des malédictions. Les quelques Voix qui avaient été répertorié étaient morte jeune, dans la folie, la douleur et le chagrin, car l’effet d’une telle puissance, érodait tout simplement l’âme, l’esprit et le corps. Si ce n’était pas la folie, c’était la maladie qui allait tuer K’hyra. Cela avait conforté Marr dans l’idée que le pouvoir avait un prix, un prix parfois plus important que celui que l’on aimerait concéder. Mais jamais il n’aurait cru rencontrer l’un de ses pauvres élus, destiné à une mort certaine et il trouva presque le destin cruel. Elle aurait pu faire tant de chose avec ce genre de pouvoir, mais elle serait bientôt réduite à néant sous la pression de sa propre puissance. Mais était-il homme à laisser le destin agir sans son consentement ? Bien sûr que non, peu importe l’artefact caché sur cette planète, il avait trouvé quelque chose de bien plus précieux, pour lui et pour l’Empire. Une petite main posée sur la sienne l’interrompit dans sa réflexion et il vit dans les deux grands yeux de l’enfant de l’inquiétude. 

-Vous allez bien Excellence ? Vous vous êtes levé et puis vous…je suppose que vous faite une tête bizarre à vrai dire. 

-Ce n’est rien. J’ai juste pris une décision, si demain nous ne trouvons rien d’important, nous rentrons immédiatement. Je dois discuter de ton sort à ton maître, ainsi que de celui de ta sœur.

-Je…vois excellence, très bien, mais ce serait dommage de manquer une occasion pareille vous ne croyez pas ? Et si vos ennemis le trouvaient pendant que vous discutez avec mon maître ? Votre impatience pourrait vous faire beaucoup de mal !

-Je n’ai guère besoin de ton inquiétude à mon sujet, fille, je sais prendre une décision, n’en doute pas. 

-Très bien excellence. Je vais aller me coucher maintenant…Bonne nuit Excellence. 

L’enfant s’éloigna du Sith en souriant et se coucha calmement sur le sol, s’endormit presque immédiatement alors que Marr lui méditait sur sa future éducation et sur toute les précautions qu’il allait devoir prendre, il parcouru même l’holonet à la recherche d’étude sur les Voix, bien que peu nombreuse, elles lui offrirent un nombre impressionnant d’information, seulement aucunes n’était satisfaisante et expliquait longuement que la vie de l’enfant aller être douloureuse, si elle ne se terminait pas brutalement, bien sûr. Rien de bien encourageant, mais rien qui n’allait l’arrêter. Il se décida même à appeler Vowrawn. 

+++  
-Je sais que tu aimes faire ce genre de chose dans des endroits impromptu mais tout de même He’l, ici dans le bureau de ton oncle ? fit le Sith, entre deux baisés sauvage au jeune homme aux cheveux long assis sur le bureau de Dark Furys.

-Voyons Vowrawn, c’est justement ça qui t’excite le plus, non ? Tu te rappelles bien de la fois ou tu m’as pris contre l’armoire pendant la fête d’anniversaire de mon père, non ? Vivifiant !

-Je t’ai vraiment corrompu jusqu’à l’os, hein. 

Le Sith réaffirma sa prise sur ses hanches et déposa plusieurs baiser dans son cou, laissa même sa main se balader sur son torse. Il ne se lassait jamais d’entendre son nom sortir de ses jolies fines lèvres ou de son regard quand il l’embrassait. Il avait peut-être fait beaucoup de bêtise dans sa vie, mais corrompre le fils de Tury n’en n’était absolument pas une. Il n’était pas son apprentie, heureusement car le glisser dans son lit aurait été bien plus compliqué, mais à cause des services que son père lui devait, He’l c’était mis à le servir fidèlement. Quand Dark Tury lui avait présenté son fils, il avait été agréablement surpris, comment une aussi belle créature pouvait sortir d’un homme aussi immonde ? Il n’était pas que beau, il était talentueux, un vrai génie du combat et de la stratégie. Il n’avait pas été facile de lui apprendre des choses bien moins conventionnel, mais le sexe semblait être l’activité la plus libératrice qu’il pouvait exercer. Il avait presque l’impression d’avoir créer un monstre, presque. En décollant enfin ses lèvres du cou du jeune homme, prêt à passer aux choses sérieux, il croisa le regard dubitatif d’une jeune Chiss âgé aux moins de 13 ans mais surtout du regard remplis de colère de Dark Furys, oups. 

-Bon et bien ce sera pour plus tard He’l, le propriétaire des lieux est arrivé, il n’a pas l’air très content, m’est avis que ta chère fille a vendu la mèche. Fit-il en se décollant tristement du corps chaud et réconfortant de He’l. 

-Zut, traîtresse ! 

Il se retourna avec toute l’élégance du monde, alors que sa chemise était complètement ouverte et qu’il avait une rangée de suçon dans le cou. Comment pouvait-il garder une telle prestance, Vowrawn n’en avait aucune idée, il avait personnellement les cheveux dans tous les sens et l’air idiot.   
-Que faite vous ici ?!

-Une pratique qui doit t’être inconnu depuis bien longtemps mon oncle, pas que quelqu’un ne veuille jamais toucher un résidu comme toi, bien sûr. Harley chérie, je suis sûr de t’avoir déjà dit de ne pas déranger ton père dans ce genre de situation. 

-Je ne te cherchais pas, Papa, c’est Vowrawn que je cherchais, son comlink arrête pas de s’allumer et je me suis dit qu’il était forcément avec toi, vu que son Excellence ici présente te cherchait je me suis dit qu’on pouvait s’entraider. D’ailleurs, le voici, maintenant si vous voulez bien m’excuser, j’ai des devoirs à finir. 

La jeune fille s’éclipsa rapidement et Vowrawn fit de même, c’était l’excuse parfaite pour ne pas les entendre se crier dessus à nouveau. He’l ne détestait pas son oncle, il le méprisait, mais il avait beaucoup plus de respect pour lui que pour son père et c’était bien la seule chose qui liait l’oncle et le neveu. Furys détestait son frère autant que lui. 

-Ton père est au courant pour toi et Vowrawn ?!

-Bien sûr qu’il est, comment croit tu qu’il a gardé si bien les faveurs du conseil noir, hum ? Tu devrais peut-être faire de même avec tes enfants, non ?

-Ce que je fais avec mes enfants ne te concerne pas He’l, ton impétuosité te perdra et ce serait dommage avec un talent tel que le tien ! hurla t-il, fulminant. 

-Que veux tu mon oncle ? rétorqua le jeune Sith en soupirant. 

-Tu ne peux pas cacher ta fille ici éternellement. Ton père commence à me poser des questions, et ta mère, cette peste est déjà venue trois fois me voir en prétextant s’inquiéter pour moi, prendre des nouvelles. Ces deux là me prennent vraiment pour un crétin. 

-Bien sûr qu’ils te prennent pour un crétin, ils sont tellement arrogants qu’à force de lever le menton ils ont des problèmes de nuque. Notre arrangement tient toujours, mon oncle, je sais que ma fille t’est utile et que les informations qu’elle te rapporte valent leur pesant de crédit, mais si Père ou Mère découvrent que j’ai adopter un alien et que tu l’as caché ici depuis 3 ans maintenant, ou ils la tueront ou ne devront les tuer et notre plan n’est pas encore prêt. 

-Tu n’as qu’a t’attirer les faveurs de Dark Marr vu que cela à si bien fonctionné avec Vowrawn, avec deux Dark dans ta poche, tes parents ne pourraient rien contre nous et je prendrai enfin la place qui est mienne !

-Dark Marr n’est pas de ce genre. Mais si tu lui donnais ta fille, par contre…

-Hors de question, elle restera ici. 

-Rien ne l’empêchera de l’emmener avec lui, j’espère que tu en es conscient. Peut-être même qu’il prendra les deux et je ne l’en dissuaderai pas, elles méritent mieux que de nettoyer le sol et de récurer des latrines. 

-Mes enfants, mes décisions. Tu n’es pas le seul à cacher tes enfants à cause de tes parents, je te signale. Fit remarquer Dark Furys en grinçant des dents. 

-Certes, je m’occuperai de Harley et s’il le faut je l’inscrirais dans un programme militaire, mais elle n’a pas encore l’âge, il nous faut attendre. Si la technique de l’esclave marche si bien depuis au moins 15 ans, alors fait la passer pour tel, elle comprendra. D’ici là, tu dois bien comprendre que ni toi ni moi ne sommes prêt à faire tomber mes parents, on nous suspectera immédiatement. Mais quand nous y arriverons, respectez mon manque cruel d’ambition et ne me demandait plus rien. 

-Très bien. Maintenant sort de mon bureau que mes esclaves puissent nettoyer tes cochonneries !

-Oh, voyons mon oncle, nous n’avions absolument pas commencer, à part la trace de mon derrière, il n’y a pas grand-chose à retirer ! répliqua t-il en se dirigeant subtilement vers la sortie. 

-He’l Luciofel !

Vowrawn était resté assez longtemps prés de la porte pour entendre beaucoup de chose intéressante et se dirigea rapidement dans ses quartiers provisoires, il ne fut pas surpris de voir la tête de Dark Marr apparaitre quand il répondit à son comlink, il ne prit même pas la peine de se recoiffer avant de lui demander :  
-Eh bien que me vaut ce plaisir, vous avez trouvé quelque chose peut-être ? 

-Je croyais que nous avions déjà parlé de ça Vowrawn, pas de sexe chez les autres. 

-Mais où est l’intérêt sinon, hum ? Vous ne m’avez pas appelé pour parler de l’intensité de ma vie sexuelle, je suppose, que se passe t-il ? 

-Il est possible que je n’aie plus besoin de l’artefact se trouvant sur cette planète, si demain nous ne trouvons rien, nous reviendrons, dans tous les cas, fait part à Dark Furys que son esclave est désormais à moi, ainsi que sa sœur et que dès que je reviendrai, je quitterai la planète avec elles, qu’il le veuille ou non. 

-Cela sera peut-être difficile, seigneur, de ce que j’ai entendu de la conversation entre He’l et son oncle, il ne vous laissera pas partir avec ses enfants. 

-Ses enfants ? Hum, cela explique beaucoup de chose, mais la loi reste la même, il sera sanctionné pour avoir caché des utilisatrices de la force et je les prendrai sous mon aile, il n’a pas le choix. Je placerai sa sœur à l’Académie des Sith, elle m’a l’air assez vielle pour y entrer, K’hyra cependant restera avec moi. De vous, je n’ai besoin que d’une seule chose, faite des recherches approfondies sur la Voix de La Force. Je vous recontacterai demain, d’ici là tentez de garder votre engin dans votre pantalon. Demanda t-il sèchement avant de raccrocher. 

-La Voix de La Force ? Ce n’est pas une légende ça ? Hum, qu’est-ce que vous mijotez Dark Marr…  
++++  
Le lendemain, après avoir dormis deux heures, ce qui pour lui était largement nécessaire, il réveilla K’hyra encore profondément endormis, au levé du soleil. Une petite tapote sur la tête fut largement suffisante pour la réveillé. Elle se releva, essuya ses yeux pendant quelques secondes et fit la moue. 

-On doit déjà y aller ? Bien. 

Elle tituba un instant et trébucha presque, quelque chose n’allait pas. 

-Que se passe t-il ? demanda t-il, questionnant l’inquiétude dans sa voix. 

-Oh ce n’est rien excellence, parfois quand je me réveille le matin, je suis aveugle pendant quelques heures. Cela ne m’arrive pas tous les jours, je préfère franchement avoir la migraine ! fit-elle en ricanant, visiblement embarrassé. 

-Aveugle ?

 

Marr rapprocha sa main de son visage, sa peau était anormalement brûlante et pâle. Il inspecta ses yeux et ressentit un flux conséquent de la Force les obstruant. C’est comme si elle était une bouteille bien trop remplie qui manquait d’exploser. 

-Excellence ? demanda enfin K’hyra, déconcerté par ce silence. 

-Tu n’utilises pas assez tes pouvoirs, ta puissance s’accumule là où elle le peut, c’est comme si tu en produisais à l’infinie. Intéressant, intéressant et dangereux. Es-tu capable de produire un éclair de Force ? 

-Non mon seigneur. Vous allez m’apprendre ? fit-elle avec enthousiasme. 

-Oui, puis que tu es déjà capable de faire des flammes, les éclairs ne devraient pas te poser de soucis. Le principe est le même, il te faut faire appelle à la friction plutôt qu’a l’ignition. Tend tes bras devant toi. 

Sans même poser de question, l’enfant fit ce qu’il lui avait demandé et tendit les bras devant elle. 

-Concentre toi sur la friction, le picotement sur le bout de tes doigts, c’est un prolongement de ton être, de ta passion, expulse-le hors de toi. Ne te concentre pas sur La Force autour de toi, mais en toi, tu dois faire sortir la puissance qui déborde de toi. 

L’enfant resta silencieuse quelque seconde, visiblement se concentrant sur la tâche, les yeux fermés, calme. Soudainement, elle se mit à gémir de douleur, ses genoux se mirent à trembler mais avec beaucoup de détermination elle garda ses bras tendus et son dos droit. Quand il sentit le sol trembler, Marr voulut immédiatement l’arrêter mais avant qu’il puisse dire quoique ce soit, une vague gigantesque d’électricité apparu du bout des doigts de l’esclave qui les expulsèrent tous les deux en arrière, dans les airs, de quelques mètres. Il réussit à la rattraper au vol, alors que les éclairs sortaient encore de ses mains brûlées, en grande quantité, faisant trembler le sol et détruisant la moitié de la jungle sur son passage. 

-Arrête, hurla t-il, ferme la valve ! 

-Je n’y arrive pas… ! ça fait si mal !

Marr dû se résoudre à l’assommer d’un coup sec derrière la nuque doutant que l’évanouir par l’utilisation de La Force marcherait. Immédiatement après, les éclairs cessèrent, ne laissant derrière eux que cendre et désolation.


End file.
